


To End the Aging

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Petunia sees a few too many wrinkles on her face, she sends Dudley on a top secret mission. Those Wizards must know the secret of staying young, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To End the Aging

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates. We are very grateful for permission to play with them.

** To End the Aging **

“Oh No!” Petunia’s shriek rang out through #4 Privet Drive.

Knowing his father had already left for work, Dudley went running to protect his mother from whatever it was causing her to shriek, most likely a spider from past experience.

“What is it Mum?” Dudley asked from the doorway.

“Oh no. It can’t be. Please tell me it isn’t true,” Petunia begged.

“What isn’t true? Are you alright Mum?” Dudley worried.

“Look, Dudders, right there! Do you see it? It’s huge!” Petunia pointed to a spot under her eye, all that Dudley could see were her eyes filling with tears and her voice cracking.

“Did you break an eyelash?” Dudley guessed feeling at a complete loss.

“No, it’s far worse than that. It’s a … a … a …wrinkle!” Petunia answered bursting into a full out crying jag and clutching onto Dudley for dear life.

“Its okay, Mum. Really, I didn’t even notice it,” Dudley tried to comfort, patting his mother lightly on her back.

“But Dudders, it’s a big old wrinkle. I’m only forty-six. This shouldn’t be happening to me! Next I’ll find gray hairs. Oh no, do you see any gray hairs?” Petunia demanded.

“No, Mum. I don’t see any gray hairs,” Dudley quickly lied, not wanting to see the breakdown that would occur if he admitted that from this angle he could count six without searching.

“Dudders, what am I going to do? It’s the stress. I know it’s the stress I’ve been under all these years. With Lily’s murder and caring for her child and all that magic around it’s no wonder. It ages people terribly to be exposed to magic like that. Just look at that Dumbledore person. He looks positively ancient,” Petunia fretted.

In an effort to make his mum feel better Dudley admitted, “I don’t think he looks that bad, I heard Harry say that he’s over 200 years old.”

“Over 200?” Petunia asked, her tears stopping and a gleam taking their place in her eye.

“Yes, that’s what Harry said,” Dudley agreed.

“Magic, they have magic. That’s why they can live so long. I bet they have the secret to looking youthful as well. Dudders, do you ever hear from your cousin, since he moved out?” Petunia asked.

Dudley debated on how to answer. His father had prohibited any communication between himself and his cousin once his cousin came of age and left the house, but Harry had sent him a birthday card a few days ago and he’d kept it so he could send one in return, wanting to at least keep in touch with his cousin.

“He sent me a card, for my birthday. Please don’t tell Dad,” Dudley begged.

“Of course not, he wouldn’t understand. Is there by chance a return address?” Petunia continued.

“Yes, he put it in the card. It said I should let him know if anything magical happened here so that his friends could come and protect us,” Dudley answered.

“Dudders, go get that card. I want you to write back to your cousin. Thank him for the card and ask him to meet you. Tell him that it’s urgent and very important and he would be doing us a big favor. Agree to meet him where ever he wants. Dudders, please help me. I’m not ready to be old,” Petunia sniffled.

“Sure Mum. I love you, I’d do anything for you,” Dudley agreed giving him mother a hug and beginning to mentally compose the letter. He hurried to his room, sat at his desk with a fresh sheet of stationary and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to thank you for your card. It was really nice of you to send one after the way I treated you growing up and all. I’ll never forget the way you saved me from that horrible thing that wanted to eat us._

_I was wondering if you would be willing to meet me. I would really like to get to talk to you. Soon._

_Thanks,_

_Dudley_

Dudley folded up his note and put it in an envelope, getting out the card and copying the address carefully:

_Harry Potter_  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
London, England W11 2BQ 

Dudley affixed the proper postage and took it to the post office to send it on its way, wondering if he would hear a reply from his cousin or not.

A week passed before Dudley received a reply, in which Petunia fretted and began wearing mud, egg whites, and honey on her face to “tighten” her skin. Dudley began to fear for his mother’s sanity and prayed that his cousin would be able to help.

Dudley quietly took his letter to his room very aware of his mother’s look of interest but sure that she would not ask in front of his father. Flopping down on his bed, he tore open the envelope and read the reply.

_Dudley,_

_I was surprised to hear from you. I’m glad you liked the card. I don’t know why you want to meet but I’m willing to hear you out. There’s a little pub on Charing Cross Road in London called the Leaky Cauldron. It’s located between the book shop and the record shop, you’ll only be able to find it if you try to walk directly between them and think real hard about it being there. Concentrate on the Leaky Cauldron and when you get to the buildings it will be there. You’ll need to trust me on that. I’m there for lunch every Thursday around noon. You are welcome to join me and we can talk then._

_Harry_

Dudley wasn’t sure what to think. Was his cousin having him on? He’d been to Charing Cross Road many times and the book shop and record shop were next to each other. It was either a prank or it was magic. Dudley thought about his communication. He was the one who had asked to see Harry. It was likely a magic thing. Magic still made him nervous, as he had no desire to ever see a pig’s tail on his rear again, however, Harry didn’t seem upset with him. He just seemed curious and Dudley was going to ask a favor of his cousin. Thursday was tomorrow, did he dare to go?

“Dudders, dinner!” his mother’s voice rang out.

Dudley hid his letter in his desk drawer under the card and hurried down. He knew his mother would want to know about Harry’s response but he wasn’t ready to share with her. If she knew that he was going to a magic place she might want to go with him and Harry hadn’t invited her. What if the magic would only let him inside since Harry was only expecting him? No, it was best if he did this alone.

Dudley was unusually quiet over dinner to avoid letting his father know what was happening. His mother was watchful but allowed him his privacy, as she too was afraid of letting her husband know of her plans.

Dudley skipped his dessert complaining of a stomach ache and headed off to his room to pen a reply.

_Harry,_

_I know I’ll likely see you before you get this but just in case I wanted to write. Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I’ve never noticed the Leaky Cauldron before but I guess that’s because it’s a magic place. I hope that there won’t be any of those creatures inside. You will keep me safe with your magic stick won’t you?_

_Dudley_

Placing the address and proper postage on the letter, Dudley tucked it under his pillow to post the following morning.

Immediately after his father left for work, Dudley heard his mother climbing the stairs.

“Dudders, was the letter from Harry? Will he help me?” his mother quickly began firing questions.

“Yes, mum the letter was from Harry. He’s agreed to talk with me. I haven’t asked the favor of him yet but I will. I just wanted to talk to him first,” Dudley answered.

“When will you see him?” Petunia worried.

“Soon, mum. I’ll let you know. Right now, I have to get ready, I’m meeting a girl at the ice cream Shoppe for a sundae,” Dudley lied feeling really bad about it but sure his mother would insist on coming with if she knew the truth.

“Oh Dudders, a girlfriend? That is wonderful. You’ll bring her round for dinner soon, I hope. I want to be sure that you’re seeing the right kind of girl,” Petunia immediately began to fuss.

“Mum she’s not a girlfriend yet. Just a friend who is a girl. I’ll let you know if it becomes more. Okay?” Dudley offered.

“Oh Dudders, here let me get you some money so you can treat her,” Petunia squealed excitedly.

Dudley realized he would have to be more careful of his lies in the future unless he could find a girl to produce. Taking his time, he fixed his hair and put on a nice dress shirt and trousers. He wanted his cousin to see that he respected him and would dress nicely to see him. Knowing it would take several bus changes to get to Charing Cross, he headed out for the bus stop.

It was a bit nerve wracking waiting for the bus and riding towards an unknown destination. He wasn’t sure if there would be more magical things around now that he knew they existed and he wasn’t sure if his cousin would protect him or how to protect himself.

Taking a deep breath, he got off the bus and looked around. He had to walk three blocks but then he saw the book shop and music shop right where he remembered them. Looking intently at both, he thought ‘Leaky Cauldron, Leaky Cauldron, Leaky Cauldron’ but no building appeared. Then, he remembered Harry saying he would have to walk towards the middle of the two buildings while thinking it.

Another deep breath and Dudley began walking straight for the line that divided the two businesses thinking ‘Leaky Cauldron, Leaky Cauldron, Leaky Cauldron’. Just as he got to what should have been the alley between the two businesses, he noticed a door and let himself inside. A bell jangled to announce his entry and he looked around at the most unusual people he had ever seen. They were queerly dressed as both the men and women were wearing long dresses and odd looking hats. A few of them didn’t even look human. Dudley felt a shiver of fear go through him. What if Harry couldn’t make it and these magic people hurt him?

“You look lost,” a dreamy voice caught his attention.

“I’m looking for my cousin, meeting him for lunch,” Dudley managed to tell the strange looking girl.

She was wearing a rainbow colored cloak and had ribbons in her hair. Radishes hung off her ears as earrings and she was wearing a necklace made of corks. She had beautiful blue eyes and soft looking blond hair and she was smiling.

“I don’t think I’ve seen any cousins around. Does your cousin have a name?” the odd girl asked looking around the room speculatively, as though a sign would begin blinking pointing out Dudley’s cousin.

“Harry Potter,” Dudley murmured.

“Oh, he’s not here yet. He usually sits in the booth over there. Do you want me to wait with you until he gets here?” she asked.

“That would be nice, thank you. Are you a magical person?” Dudley asked hoping that he wouldn’t offend this pleasant stranger.

“What an odd thing to say. Are you a muggle?” the girl returned.

“If muggle means that I don’t have magic, then yes. I’m Dudley. What’s your name?” Dudley tried as he slid into the booth the girl had pointed out and found he was enjoying conversing with her.

“I’m Luna but some people call me Loony because they don’t see the things that I see. And yes, you are muggle and yes I am a witch,” the girl answered looking at a spot above his head.

“You see things, like monsters? These horrible monsters tried to attack Harry and me. They were so scary and cold. But Harry used his magic and made them go away,” Dudley told her turning to try and see what she saw.

“Sometimes I see monsters and other times just mischievous magical creatures. Did you know that you attract wrackspurts?” Luna asked still watching above his head.

“Are wrackspurts dangerous?” Dudley whispered watching Luna fearfully.

“No, they just make your mind a little fuzzy,” she responded still watching above his head.

“Well that explains my grades then,” Dudley answered.

Luna smiled at him and he wished she’d smile more. She had a beautiful smile.

“Hey Luna, I see you met Dudley,” Harry greeted sliding into the booth next to Luna.

“Oh yes, the poor boy has a bad case of the wrackspurts, they have caused difficulties in his schooling,” Luna answered.

“But Luna, wrackspurts are only attracted to magical people,” Harry corrected with a smile at the pretty girl.

“Your cousin must have some magic, he found the Leaky unaided,” Luna corrected.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked before Dudley could.

“You have to at least be a squib to find the Leaky because it’s under a notice-me-not,” Luna shrugged.

“But I told him it was here; doesn’t that cancel it out like a Fidelus charm?” Harry asked making Dudley feel very dizzy over all the words he didn’t understand.

“Not for muggles. You’re cousin is a squib,” Luna corrected again.

“What’s a squib, am I ill?” Dudley asked worried.

“Only infected by wrackspurts and I can get rid of them for you, ‘aufero turbatio’” she whispered waving her magic stick.

Dudley immediately felt as though a fog had lifted from his mind like when you drink a cup of coffee and lose that morning groggy feeling.

“Thank you, Luna. I feel better,” Dudley offered.

Harry raised an eyebrow and then asked, “Shall we have some lunch?”

“I’d like that, are you joining us Luna? I’d like that too,” Dudley answered.

“I’m not very hungry because of the prockhoppers but I’ll have a drink with you,” Luna answered.

“What are prockhoppers?” Dudley asked and was surprised to hear Harry groan a bit.

“They’re springtime fey. They are attracted to lavender, mint and for some strange reason, me. When one is about there is so much sweetness in the air that I loose my appetite,” Luna answered.

“Well, you should try to eat something, you’re so delicate and fragile,” Dudley told her feeling a blush stain his cheeks.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing as Luna smiled and dreamily replied, “If you think so.”

Tom came over to the table and Harry ordered himself a kidney pie and a butter beer. 

Luna said she’d have the same and Dudley followed suit, wondering what a butter beer was.

“So Dudley, what was it that you wanted?” Harry asked cutting to the chase.

“Well, uhm I wanted to thank you for the birthday card. I really did appreciate your thinking about me even after all the trouble I caused you. It was really nice of you not to hold a grudge and I’d like us to try to be friends,” Dudley shrugged. He didn’t mean to mislead Harry and he fully intended to try to get a magic youth fix for his mother but he suddenly very much wanted to know his cousin.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea Dud. We had seventeen years to get to know one another and I don’t hold a grudge against you or anything but we live in very different worlds now,” Harry responded seeming almost nervous.

“Please Harry,” Dudley blurted out desperately. He didn’t understand why he suddenly wanted to know his cousin so badly; he just knew that it was very important for him to know Harry.

“If you refuse to know him because he hasn’t magic, you’re no better than those who hate muggles for the same reason,” Luna’s sweet voice chimed in.

“Luna, you don’t understand,” Harry patiently turned to explain.

“Harry, you’re either willing to accept his apology and begin a friendship or you aren’t. Have the wrackspurts gotten to you as well?” Luna chastised.

Harry sighed deeply as though under great stress, “Why do you suddenly want to get to know me?”

Dudley took a deep breath, “When I got the card from you, I started to think about things. I don’t often think much and it’s kind of confusing, but I started to see that you weren’t treated very well.”

Harry interrupted, “You think?”

“Sh, Harry can’t you see this is difficult for him?” Luna scolded.

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t see it before. When you saved me from the monster, at first I was angry with you because I thought it was your fault that the monster came after me but then when you went back to school, I started to notice other things. There are a lot of monsters around and it didn’t matter that you weren’t with me. It was scarier without you. Mrs. Figg, you know the weird cat lady who lives down the street, well she was outside and she looked afraid of the monsters too. She called out to me that I should go home and get inside because a storm was on its way. I ran for the house and felt it nip at my heel but it couldn’t enter the house. I wondered why,” Dudley continued trying to reason out his own feelings.

“So you’re afraid of monsters and want to be my friend so I can protect you?” Harry questioned obviously confused.

“Of course not, he’s obviously telling you that he never understood magic before and now that he is noticing it, he’s curious about it. He wants to know more and it’s giving him the opportunity to know you too,” Luna intervened.

Harry’s eyebrows rose again as he looked over at Dudley questioningly.

“You’re really good at understanding things. I don’t think I understood it that well,” Dudley answered smiling at Luna shyly.

“Wrackspurts have that effect on most people. Now, why don’t you tell Harry whatever it is that’s making you worry and tense so that we can all start getting to know one another,” Luna suggested.

“Dud?” Harry asked looking confused again.

“I wasn’t going to bring it up yet but Mum found a wrinkle the other day,” Dudley began.

Harry laughed aloud, “I bet she was upset. Wrinkles don’t go with the perfect family look she goes for.”

Dudley smiled back, “She was rather upset. She shrieked like when she sees a spider.”

“So, what is it that Aunt Petunia wants from me?” Harry asked.

Dudley seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, “She wanted something magic to take away the wrinkles and help her look young again.”

At this pronouncement, Harry began laughing out loud without holding back, “She thinks I owe her for causing her stress, doesn’t she?” 

“How did you know?” Dudley asked in shock.

“Predictable,” Harry muttered calming down.

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble. If you don’t want to help, I still want to get to know you,” Dudley pleaded.

“I’ll help you Dud. I just don’t know. It’s nothing I had to think about before. So what did you want to do to get to know one another?” Harry questioned.

Tom arrived with their butterbeers and kidney pies setting them before the three and walking away as though he hadn’t been there.

“I don’t know. I was never very good at that sort of thing. I don’t think I’ve ever had a real friend,” Dudley admitted picking up the butterbeer and looking at it skeptically.

“It’s good, you’ll like it,” Luna encouraged.

Dudley brought the bottle to his lips and took a swallow smiling at the unexpected taste.

“What about your gang?” Harry pointed out.

“They followed me because I was stronger than them, not because they were my friends,” Dudley corrected.

“Sounds like Draco,” Luna murmured in a soft tone.

Dudley didn’t know what the comment meant but the blush staining Harry’s cheeks was apparent.

“A friend of yours?” Dudley asked.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed but didn’t elaborate.

“So what do you do with your friends?” Dudley asked.

“We go flying or play quidditch or exploding snap. You see why this can’t work?” Harry pointed out.

“You also talk, go for walks, play chess,” Luna piped up.

“Dudley can’t play wizard’s chess,” Harry corrected.

“If he’s a squib he can. It doesn’t take much magic, even Filch could play,” Luna pointed out.

“How do you know that Filch could play? That’s disturbing, Luna,” Harry responded with a grimace.

“He could be nice,” Luna shrugged.

“So chess?” Dudley asked.

“Okay, I’ll let you come home with me and we can try chess. Then Luna will see that you’re a muggle and not a squib and we can give up on this crazy idea,” Harry finally agreed.

“Sometimes crazy things work out well. Some people might think it’s crazy to ride a thestral,” Luna added.

Again, Harry blushed but nodded as he continued to shovel kidney pie into his mouth.

“This is really good,” Dudley offered enjoying his pie.

“Oh yes, it is but father will be expecting me soon, I promised to write a feature on the crumpled horned snorkack,” Luna sighed with distress.

“I thought you did a feature on those years ago,” Harry questioned.

“I did but there was a new revelation on the breed as an entire herd was spotted along the Nile last week and it is suspected that they can live in the desert which would explain why they are so rarely seen,” Luna explained.

“Well, tell your father hello for me. I’ve got your lunch,” Harry told the girl as she stood and reached into her purse.

“Oh, thank you, Harry, that’s sweet,” she told him kissing his cheek lightly.

Dudley felt a bit of his old animosity towards his cousin rise to the surface but forcibly pushed it back down.

“It was really nice meeting you, Luna. I hope I’ll see you again sometime,” Dudley quickly called out before she could leave.

“I’d like that, Dudley,” Luna smiled giving his cheek a similar peck and making his heart soar.

As Luna walked away, Harry smirked and raised his eyebrows, “Luna?”

“She’s amazing,” Dudley agreed.

“Priceless,” Harry chuckled.

“So are you ready to go?” Dudley asked nervously.

“Yeah, come on you can’t get there in the normal way,” Harry agreed leading Dudley to a fireplace.

“Are you going to do magic?” Dudley asked his voice trembling.

“It’s the only way to get to my house. Its call Flooing. If Luna’s right and you are a squib, you should be able to. Take a handful of powder, throw it down and call out your destination. It’s #12 Grimmauld Place. I’ll see you there,” Harry answered throwing the powder down so that he was enveloped in green flames before he called out the address and disappeared.

Dudley was afraid. Was this a test? Would the flames burn him because he wasn’t magical? He wished the strange, pretty girl was still here. She would be more encouraging. Steeling his courage, Dudley took a handful of the powder and stood in the fireplace. Throwing it to the floor, green flames came up around him. Feeling terror as strong as when the magical creatures had chased him and Harry, he cried out, “Number 12 Grimmauld.”

Two things happened at once, first – Dudley felt the flames grow higher and tickle him and second – he felt as though something was pushing him very quickly towards another opening. He fell through to land in Harry’s outstretched arms.

“Ouch!” Harry cried out as he fell to the floor under the heavier Dudley.

“I’m sorry, Harry, are you alright?” Dudley worried.

“Bloody hell, you really are a squib,” Harry muttered looking surprised.

“What’s going on in here?” a tall and rather handsome blond man demanded as he strode into the room with all the authority of a king.

“Sorry, Draco. My cousin’s not used to Floo travel,” Harry answered sheepishly.

“Cousin? I thought your only cousin was a muggle?” the blond, who was apparently Draco, asked his lip sneering.

“Luna thinks he might be a squib,” Harry offered.

“This is him?” Draco asked, his sneer continuing as his eyes blazed with violence.

“Now, don’t get any ideas. He’s apologized for the way he treated me,” Harry rushed to calm the angry blond.

“What makes you think that you’re better than wizards? What gives you the right to lock Harry up in a cupboard? What gave you the right to beat him up and chase him down? Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?” Draco began firing questions at Dudley that were hopefully rhetorical, as he didn’t give Dudley an opportunity to respond.

By this time, Harry had gotten on his feet and ran to the angry blond wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist.

“Sh, it’s not what you think. He really is sorry about the past. He wants to be friends. Won’t you give him a chance?” Harry placated.

Draco turned to lock eyes with Dudley, “If you do anything to harm him again, I will cause you so much pain that you will rue the day you were born, do you understand me?”

Dudley nodded, his voice frozen in fear.

“I’m going to see if Dudley can play wizard’s chess. Do you want to help him learn?” Harry asked looking up at the blond as though he were a particularly cute puppy and not a dangerous man who’d just threatened Dudley.

“Do you need me?” Draco’s voice asked his gaze softened and directed at Harry’s face.

“I always need you,” Harry answered.

Draco nodded and turned leading the way out of what appeared to be a kitchen.

“Come on Dud, the chess set is through here,” Harry directed.

Dudley felt rather off center. He’d just been pulled magically into a rather dreary and somewhat dirty kitchen, threatened, and it appeared that his cousin was rather intimate friends with another male. Realizing that criticizing Harry for his choices would be as bad as having been mean to him as a child for being magical, Dudley kept his thoughts to himself and followed his cousin into a rather fancy if dusty room.

“Kreacher! I thought I told you to dust in here!” Harry yelled out.

Dudley felt himself flinch at the word, creature and worried what magical beast would appear but only a small oddly shaped and poorly dressed midget arrived to answer Harry’s call. It reminded Dudley of Yoda from Star Wars but with more human colored skin.

“Dusting I did,” the creature answered Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes, “You inept servant, if you don’t want to find yourself presented with clothes this room will be spotless in the next five minutes.”

“Yes, Master Draco,” the creature responded snapping its fingers and making the room so clean that Dudley’s mother would not be able to find fault with it.

“Now go prepare dinner for Potter and me and it had better be up to my standards,” Draco ordered pointing towards the kitchen.

“Oh yes Master Draco, I serve you to live,” the creature groveled bowing before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

“Why do you have to be so mean?” Harry asked Draco in a tone that was much more adoring than scolding.

“You know only wizards can play wizard’s chess,” Draco changed the subject.

“Luna says he’s a squib,” Harry shrugged.

“Did she test that theory?” Draco asked as though Dudley were not in the room.

“You can test for it?” Harry asked sounding every bit as surprised as Dudley felt.

Again, Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Dudley producing his magic stick and waving it in front of him as he muttered, “Unobscuro Muggletum sie Squib.”

Dudley felt a tingling sensation over his skin and saw a soft blue light glowing over him. He looked to his cousin in fear.

“What does blue mean?” Harry asked.

Draco smirked, “Squib.”

“So Dudley’s a squib?” Harry asked sounding amazing.

Again Draco shrugged, “He seems to have some residual magic. He could probably cast a spell or two if he had strong enough emotions behind them but nothing stronger than Windgardium Leviosa.”

“Wicked, we should try to teach him,” Harry answered perking up.

“I am not letting this squib touch my wand and you won’t be sharing yours either. He came to play wizard’s chess and obviously possesses just enough magic for that and Floo travel. Perhaps he can see past a notice me not but I doubt he will ever be able to do more in the wizard world. It’s a crime to have him here. You should send him back to the muggles, he’ll be happier,” Draco suggested.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy. I was just surprised. We’ll play wizard’s chess,” Harry retorted.

Dudley spent the next three hours learning how to call out his moves with enough emphasis to make the chess pieces obey him. Harry won but Dudley suspected that was because this Draco fellow didn’t like him and wasn’t very helpful about what to do.

It was almost dinnertime and Dudley was growing hungry. He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen but knew his mother would worry if he didn’t arrive home soon.

“Well, thanks Harry. I had a really good time but I think I should be going home now. Maybe we could play again sometime?” Dudley asked.

“Sure, let me help you get home,” Harry offered.

Dudley sighed in relief and then he remembered his mother’s need. “Uhm, Harry what about the wrinkle cream?”

Harry smiled and fondly answered, “I’ll look into it. I’m sure Draco will know something, the ponce.”

“Will you write me?” Dudley asked.

“Why don’t you meet me at the Leaky on Thursday for lunch again? I’ll know something by then,” Harry suggested.

“Alright Harry. And, thank you,” Dudley offered.

“Good man, Dudley,” Harry responded surprising him with a quick hug before pulling out his magic stick and holding it aloft. 

Almost immediately a purple bus unlike any Dudley had seen before came to a screeching halt before them.

“My cousin’s a squib and needs a ride to #4 Privet Drive,” Harry told the bus driver handing him some odd looking coins.

“Grab a seat,” the bus driver told him so Dudley climbed aboard but before he could sit down the bus was moving very quickly. He was thrown forward and landed on the floor of the walkway.

“You need to sit quickly,” a dreamy voice informed him and he looked up to see Luna sitting with a magazine in her hands.

Dudley quickly stood up and took the seat next to her, “Thanks, Luna.”

Luna nodded and offered to share the magazine she was reading. It was entitled, The Quibbler, and the article was about lindycoals. Dudley looked at the artist sketches and decided it looked a lot like a cross between a dog and an octopus. Just as he was about to ask her if she’d ever seen one, the bus came to a screeching halt in front of his house.

“Bye, Dudley,” Luna whispered.

“Bye, Luna. We’re going to the Leaky for lunch on Thursday again if you want to join us,” Dudley responded hopefully.

“I’ll see you then,” Luna agreed much to Dudley’s delight.

He exited the bus and watched it speed away.

**Title:** To End the Aging  
 **Author/Artist:** bootsy_mine  
 **Prompt:** When Petunia sees a few too many wrinkles on her face, she sends Dudley on a top secret mission. Those Wizards must know the secret of staying young, right?  
 **Pairing, or gen:** Dudley/Luna Lovegood, Harry/Draco (implied)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** slash implied, mild language  
 **Word count/medium:** 10,264  
 **Summary/Excerpt:** When Petunia sees a few too many wrinkles on her face, she sends Dudley on a top secret mission. Those Wizards must know the secret of staying young, right?  
 **Author's or Artist's notes:** a big thank you to my beta kristan1 without whom this story would be illegible and not make any sense, huge apologies to commas and I abuse I put them through, I don’t think we’ll ever understand one another, also many thanks to mae_linda for her help and encouragement when I wanted to give up.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates. We are very grateful for permission to play with them.

 

“Oh Dudders, what are you doing standing out here?” his mother called from the doorway.

“Sorry, Mum just day dreaming a bit,” Dudley answered.

“You must really like this girl,” his mother suggested astutely.

“She’s amazing,” Dudley agreed thinking of Luna.

“What’s her name?” his mother prompted.

Without thinking about it he answered, “Luna.”

“What a lovely name. Does she know how much you like her?” his mother continued her interrogation leading him into the house and towards the powder room so he could wash his hands for dinner.

“Not yet,” Dudley admitted thinking about the dreamy girl with her funny ideas.

“Don’t be so shy, Dudders. You have to let a girl know she’s special or you might loose her,” Petunia warned.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dudley answered absentmindedly as he washed his hands and followed her to the dinner table where his father was waiting.

His father immediately said a hasty grace and began piling food on his plate.

“Rogers quit today which leaves me in need of an intern. What do you say Dudley, are you up for the challenge?” his father greeted.

“You want me to work for you?” Dudley asked nervously.

“Of course, I can always use a clever new team member. I know you wanted to take some time off and that you’ll be started university soon but it never hurts to get some real life experience,” Vernon chided.

“Oh, well I sort of have plans later in the week,” Dudley hesitated.

“Dudders found a girl,” Petunia whispered.

“Ah well that’s good Dud. You’re going to need money to get her though so a job is just the thing. Why don’t you start working for me and let me know when you need time off and I’ll see to it that you can earn and learn and still have time for your girl,” Vernon offered.

“Sounds good, Dad,” Dudley agreed.

It wasn’t until after his father left the following morning that his mother began questioning him again, “Dudders, I don’t mean to be a pest but have you heard from your cousin yet?”

Dudley let out a sigh, he knew she would continue to question him and Harry did promise to look into it and let him know the following week so he reasoned that it wouldn’t hurt to tell his mother.

“Yes, I’m going to meet him next week,” Dudley admitted.

“Where and when? Do you want me to come with?” Petunia quickly began to question excitedly.

“We’re having lunch, we haven’t decided where yet and I think it best if you don’t come with this first time. I’d rather talk with him and see if he can help us. I don’t want him to change his mind,” Dudley admitted, instantly feeling guilt for lying about not knowing exactly where and when and the fact that he’d already met with Harry once.

“Oh dear, your father. You’ll be working with him. Do you think he’ll let you get away for lunch?” Petunia fretted.

“Sure Mum, he said I could have time for my girl and I could suggest it was her I was going to see. I don’t think Dad would be happy about it but I’d still like to meet Harry,” Dudley answered relieved this time he could answer honestly.

“You’re right. I don’t like you misleading your father but it is for a good cause. When did he want you to start?” Petunia continued worriedly.

“Today, he said to come in after 10:00am so I best be getting ready,” Dudley answered, hinting for his mother to leave him to his morning rituals.

“Oh Dudders, you’re all grown-up!” Petunia cried.

“Yes, Mum. Harry’s grown too. I think its time we were allowed to be friends, don’t you?” Dudley answered closing the door before his mother could respond.

It didn’t take long for Dudley to dress and head down town on the bus. He wished he had a car but they cost money and while his father had never denied him anything in the past, he’d grown old enough to know that it would be too great a hardship on the family to ask that one be provided for him.

He arrived at his father’s office 10 minutes early and was greeted by the receptionist who was expecting him. Within 5 minutes, he was situated in an unused conference room and filling out forms that seemed to date back from his first breath until this moment and every single tiny detail in between.

“Next they’ll be asking me to piss in a cup,” Dudley muttered mutinously.

“You mean you haven’t done your drug test yet?” the receptionist asked poking her head into the room and surprising Dudley so much that his pen scratched across the form he was filling out.

“They actually want my urine?” Dudley stuttered feeling his cheeks flush that this young woman had heard him speaking so crudely.

“Oh yes, they take blood samples too, it’s the only way to be sure that the company isn’t hiring someone who will prove to be a liability,” she shrugged as though it was all routine.

“I see,” Dudley mumbled wishing his blushing would stop so he could concentrate on the forms.

“How’s it going?” the receptionist continued.

“I’m about half way through,” Dudley admitted sure that she would find him terribly slow.

“You’re doing well then. Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, a doughnut?” she asked kindly.

“No, thank you. I’m fine,” Dudley reassured her with a smile before returning to his forms.

A half hour later, he finally finished just as the receptionist returned again.

“I’m so sorry, I was distracted with an urgent fax and didn’t get to check on you again, did you need anything?” she asked glancing around the room as though the answer would be written on a wall.

“No, I just finished,” Dudley responded feeling nervous all of the sudden.

“Oh good, let’s get you straight to the company nurse, she’ll handle the blood and urine samples and then Mr. Dursley’s assistant will escort you to his office where you’ll be briefed on your duties.

“Thank you,” Dudley remembered to say as the receptionist whisked the papers into a neat stack and began arranging them into some order only she knew, as she led him through a maze of stairs and corridors.

There were many employees that turned to watch their progress but not one spoke a friendly word or greeting.

Dudley breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the nurse’s station and he was able to catch his breath.

“Sharon! Mr. Dursley is here for pre-employment physical,” she called out.

“Thanks, Sue. Tell him to have a seat and I’ll be right out. You don’t have to wait,” a voice called from behind a closed door.

“Good luck, Mr. Dursley,” the receptionist told him before hurrying away.

The nurse, Sharon, came out to greet him before he had the opportunity to become too nervous.

“Mr. Dursley, what a pleasure. I haven’t seen you since your father brought you in for ‘bring your child to work’ day. You couldn’t have been more than four at the time and your father was so busy that he left you here to get work done. You were quite the handful. And now look at you, all grown up. I bet you have to beat the girls off with a stick,” Sharon complimented.

Dudley decided he liked her. She was pretty and nice. He smiled back but was uncertain what he should say.

“Let’s start with temperature and blood pressure, shall we?” Sharon continued in a no nonsense manner.

In the next five minutes, Dudley had his temperature, his blood pressure, his weight, his height, his breathing, and his heart rate checked.

“You’re in good health. Nothing to worry about now there’s just the matter of the pre-employment checks,” Sharon told him.

“What are they?” Dudley asked feeling worried again. Everything had been going so well.

“Ah Mr. Dursley, this is just a formality. Are you able to produce a urine sample for me?” she asked holding up a cup.

Dudley sighed with relief, “Yes, where shall I go?”

Sharon directed him to a washroom and waited outside until he gave her the little plastic cup that he’d obediently filled to the red line. Next, she sat him down and drew three vials of his blood before informing him he was free to go.

“Where shall I go?” Dudley asked wishing his father’s assistant would arrive to show him the way.

“Oh that’s right, it’s Carrie’s day off. When you leave my office turn left, go up three flights of stairs to the seventh floor, then at the end of the corridor turn right and your father’s is the third office on your left,” Sharon smiled turning back to fill in papers.

“Thanks,” Dudley murmured sure he’d forget the directions and end up lost. Fortunately, it seemed that since Luna had banished the wrackspurts, he was able to think much more clearly and he found his father’s office without trouble.

His father took him to the employee cafeteria and treated him to lunch before bringing him back to their office and getting him started on a stack of filing that looked like it could hide a herd of elephants. At the end of the day, Dudley didn’t even want to think about another letter or file. His father gave him a ride home talking non stop about all the progress Dudley had made and how he’d be expected to join him in the morning for another day of filing.

Dudley’s week passed quickly as his father required him over the weekend and so by Thursday, he was feeling the drain of working almost a full week without a break at a mind numbing job. He nearly forgot his lunch plans with Harry and Luna but then one of the “temporary workers” invited him to lunch and he remembered.

His father was only too happy to let him have the afternoon off after all his hard work and he was able to leave the office at 11:30am, which gave him just enough time to get to the Leaky Cauldron by noon.

Luna was sitting by the bar of the Leaky sipping on a butter beer when he arrived. She noticed him right away and brought him to the same booth they’d shared with Harry the week before.

“How was your week?” Luna greeted settling down across from him.

“Terribly boring. My father’s asked me to work for him for a while and he has me filing,” Dudley answered with a grimace.

“Oh filing can be very fun, you must be suffering from a case of the snookiedrops,” Luna told him.

A smile came to Dudley’s face, “What are the snookiedrops?”

“Oh, they’re little creatures no bigger than a gnat that like to nest in unused paper. Many like to make their home in files so it’s easy to pick them up. They aren’t really harmful, they just make the person they attach themselves to feel rather dull and listless. Our history professor was full of them,” Luna confided.

Dudley chuckled, “They must avoid you because you’re never boring.”

“It’s the radish earrings. For some reason the radishes repel them,” Luna shrugged.

“Perhaps I should get a pair,” Dudley teased reaching out to gently push on Luna’s left radish.

“Don’t mess with Luna’s earrings,” Harry scolded as he joined Dudley in the booth and the blond, Draco, joined Luna on her side.

“I…” Dudley started to defend himself.

“Oh, he wasn’t doing anything, Harry. He was just curious at how they repel the snookiedrops,” Luna informed him with a warm smile.

“Snookiedrops?” Draco drawled.

“Draco, you promised,” Harry scolded in a long suffering voice.

Draco pouted but kept silent.

“Hey Dudders, how’s things on Privet Drive?” Harry asked.

“They’re okay. Dad said I needed a job so I’m working for him filing. It’s rather dull,” Dudley explained.

“It’s because of the snookiedrops, his father’s files are full of them,” Luna quickly added.

“That explains a lot about uncle Vernon,” Harry chuckled as Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Shall we get some lunch then?” Draco asked.

Everyone agreed and soon they were occupied with menus and ordering. Once the orders were in and their food arrived, Dudley decided it was time to bring up his Mother’s request.

“Uhm, Harry. I don’t mean to ruin this nice time we’re having but Mum’s been asking me about the magical anti-aging stuff and if she could get some,” Dudley mumbled.

“Yeah, Dudders. I’ve been looking into it. There are anti-wrinkle potions, hair potions, and even youth potions but they only work on magical people,” Harry shrugged.

Dudley thought over that for a bit before asking, “Do they work on squibs?”

“I thought you said he was as thick as Vince?” Draco questioned watching Harry carefully.

“He used to be,” Harry agreed before turning his attention back to Dudley.

“We don’t know. Most squibs leave the magic world and live among the muggles because it’s easier for them,” Harry replied.

“If it worked don’t you think Filch would have looked better?” Draco asked.

“No, Mr. Filch thought that it was better if he looked as old as possible. That’s why he wore all the glamours,” Luna chirped in.

“Filch wore glamours?” Draco choked out.

“Of course, you didn’t think he looked that bad naturally? Dumbledore would fix him once a week,” Luna added.

Draco shook his head in bewilderment, “Sometimes I don’t know if you’re insane or brilliant.”

“It’s the hair gel,” Luna answered.

Draco looked more confused as Harry stifled a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked sounding almost dangerous.

“All the hair gel you used to use confused you. I was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason and it wasn’t because of the joggerpellins,” Luna scolded.

“Explain my hair gel and the joggerpellins?” Draco demanded looking rather angry.

“Hair gel attracts wamrunnigs,” Luna answered as if it were simple.

Draco leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose as though in pain.

“Luna, you’re brilliant,” Dudley praised unsure of exactly what had just happened but sure that the pretty girl had won.

Luna smiled at him and his heart swelled.

“Well, I brought you a vial of the anti-aging potion for her to try. Tell her to drink it and see if it works. Warn her that it will taste awful but all magic potions do,” Harry explained.

“Thanks, Harry, what do I owe you?” Dudley asked.

“Nothing, see if it works and if it does I’ll let you buy more for her,” Harry answered.

“How often will she need it?” Dudley worried.

“It goes on age and magic,” Draco interrupted.

“You’ll just have to let her try and see how it goes,” Harry added.

Before long they’d finished eating. Draco claimed he needed to visit Gringotts and Harry insisted that he needed to join him. 

Dudley was left alone with Luna and feeling rather nervous of it. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Luna; it was that he was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of Luna.

“What are you going to do for the afternoon?” Luna asked sweetly.

“I’m not sure, I have the afternoon off work so I’m free,” Dudley shrugged hoping that Luna would suggest their spending the afternoon together.

“Would you like to see Diagon Alley?” Luna offered.

Dudley had no idea what Diagon Alley was but any time spent with Luna was something he wanted so he eagerly responded, “That would be wonderful.”

Luna smiled at him and led him out the back door where she took her magic stick from behind her ear and tapped different bricks until the wall folded away to reveal a street teaming with witches and wizards.

“Are you sure I’m allowed to be here?” Dudley worried.

“Of course, you’re a squib so you are welcome in the magic world and even if you were a muggle, muggles with magical family are allowed so long as they’re accompanied by a witch or wizard. Hermione’s parents come frequently to buy her things,” Luna reassured.

Dudley relaxed and allowed Luna to show him around. There were shops with all kinds of potions, brooms that really flew, books, and even a shop with magical animals like the owls that delivered the wizard mail.

They finished the tour at an ice-cream parlor and sat down to have sundaes. Dudley lamented the fact that he only had muggle currency and Luna offered to show him the wizard bank where he could exchange it for wizard currency.

Soon, Dudley had learned the exchange rate and had several sickles to add to his pounds in his pocket. Then, Luna took him to the most amazing place of all – Olivander’s. The young man behind the counter greeted him warmly and conversed with Luna for a bit before looking at him speculatively.

“I don’t know that I have enough magic to use one of those,” Dudley told the man uncertainly.

“Well, let’s see. Luna here is a very good judge of magical ability and some squibs are able to learn basic spells. Perhaps we can pair you up with a nice training wand. It won’t do much for you but if you can master a few cleaning spells and it will hail the night bus,” said the man whose name he learned was Robert Wright.

Robert pulled a few boxes off the shelves before returning and opening the top one, “Hawthorne with Dragon Heartstring and a unicorn tear tip to keep it a training wand.”

Dudley reached forward and accepted the magic stick staring at it curiously.

“Give it a swish,” Luna encouraged.

Unsure of what exactly that meant, he swatted with the stick like he was trying to kill a fly. 

Luna immediately laughed, “Not like that, like this.”

Dudley watched in appreciation as she removed her own magic stick from her hair again and gracefully moved it through the air. Pastel rainbow colored sparkles emitted from the tip and fell to the ground like confetti.

Dudley copied her motion with his own magic stick and was disappointed to see nothing happen.

“Hmm, perhaps oak. This one has a unicorn hair and a dragon tear to keep it a training wand,” Robert explained handing it to Dudley.

Dudley accepted the new stick and copied Luna’s motion again. This time two angry red sparks flew out and burned his hand.

“Definitely not,” Robert huffed taking the wand back and rushing off to the back room calling, “I know just the thing.”

He came back with a box and panted, “Ash with a veela hair and phoenix tear to keep it a training wand.”

Dudley picked up the offered stick and was surprised to feel it vibrate slightly in his hand. He swished it and was surprised to see one blue spark leave the tip and turn into a bubble that floated around Luna making her giggle.

“That’s the one,” Robert informed him, “shall I wrap it up?”

“That’s not necessary, he’ll just carry it,” Luna answered for him.

Robert rang up the sale and Dudley was relieved that he’d exchanged enough to pay for the training wand.

“Now you can call the night bus for us,” Luna informed him happily.

“How do I call the night bus?” Dudley asked wondering how he would be able to hide his magic stick from his mother and father.

“Just hold your wand aloft. Its wonderful transportation,” Luna encouraged.

Dudley held the magic stick out and the crazy bus came to a screeching halt in front of him. This time, he was able to deposit his own wizard coins to pay his way and Luna’s. Dudley was in a good mood and enjoying Luna’s company. Despite his knowing that it was likely a bad idea, he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Luna’s side yet.

“Luna, would you like to come home with me and meet my mum?” Dudley invited.

“Dinner with muggles? What a treat,” Luna answered as she used her wand to change her robes into more everyday non-magical attire. Dudley breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps his father wouldn’t realize she was magical. 

“Dudley, do you think this is passable? I’m not often in muggle London,” Luna wondered.

“I think you look lovely,” Dudley answered honestly.

“Will your parents be upset that you’ve brought a friend home without asking first?” she continued wisely.

“No, I mentioned you to my mum and she’d like to meet you,” Dudley responded wondering if he should warn Luna that he hadn’t mentioned she was magical.

“Alright, then. It’s always best to be prepared,” Luna smiled at him and warmed his heart again.

The night bus pulled up in front of #4 Privet Drive and Dudley helped Luna off the bus and towards the house.

“Dudders, is that you?” his mother called out from the kitchen.

“Yes mum, I’m home,” Dudley responded about to add that he’d brought a friend but didn’t need to as his mother came rushing into the room.

“Did you get it?” she demanded and then flushed when she noticed Luna standing next to Dudley.

“Mum, I’d like you to meet my friend, Luna. I’ve invited her for dinner,” Dudley introduced.

“Luna, what a lovely name for such a pretty girl. I hope you like salmon,” Petunia greeted immediately beginning to worry over her menu.

“Oh salmon’s fine as long as you cook it with lemon to get rid of the dinglehopper residue,” Luna answered.

“I did cook it with lemon but I didn’t know there was a dinglehopper problem, is it quite dangerous?” Petunia worried.

“Terribly so, dingerhoppers live among the salmon and the slime their body is covered in can get into the fish so that anyone who eats the salmon can become infected,” Luna quickly agreed.

“Oh dear, how awful. It’s a good thing that I routinely use lemon in my salmon. Do they affect other fish?” Petunia questioned.

“Oh no, only salmon,” Luna was quick to reassure.

“Well, why don’t you have a seat and I’ll bring out some tea,” Petunia suggested.

“Thank you, but we’ve just come from Fortescue’s so I’m still quite full of ice-cream,” Luna declined.

“Ice-cream, what a lovely afternoon treat for you dears,” Petunia praised all smiles as Dudley and Luna settled on the sofa in front of her.

Petunia settled in the armchair across from them, “So Luna, are you from around here?”

“Yes, I live just outside of London,” Luna agreed.

“Did you go to school around here then? Attend Smeltings with Dudders?” Petunia prompted.

“Oh no. I went to Hogwarts with Harry,” Luna corrected.

“Hogwarts? You mean you’re a witch?” Petunia worried looking around her in fear.

Dudley didn’t know why but his mother’s fear over someone as dear to him as Luna was quickly becoming was much too upsetting to ignore. 

He stood up and quickly told her, “Mother, Luna is my friend and while she has magic, it hasn’t stopped her from being kind to me. I demand that you treat her with the same respect you would treat any other lady I bring home to meet you and further I don’t think we treated Harry very well when he lived here. I am trying to fix that by getting to know him now. You can either accept me and my friends or I’ll take my friends and leave because they accept me.”

Petunia looked surprised, “Dudders?”

“I mean it mum, apologize to Luna or I’m going to Harry’s to stay until I can find a place of my own,” Dudley warned.

Petunia’s face was white, her hands were trembling and she looked ready to run away in fear. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Luna, “I’m sorry, Luna. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“That’s alright. It’s likely the wracksprouts clouding your judgment. Harry is the nicest boy in the world and I know that no one would ever be unkind to him. Besides I know I’m a bit odd even in the magical world,” Luna consoled.

“Don’t ever say that, you’re perfect!” Dudley disagreed.

“Not perfect, just aware. Dudley, aren’t you going to give your mother the anti-wrinkle potion?” Luna reminded.

“Oh, mum Harry gave me this for you. He said he wasn’t sure if it would work since you’re not magical and if it does he isn’t sure how long it will work but if it works, he can get you more and you’ll learn how often you need to take it by how long it lasts. Oh yeah, he said it would taste bad that all magic potions do,” Dudley quickly informed his mother handing her the potion.

“Hmm,” Petunia hummed looking it over from all angles before uncorking it and swallowing it down quickly. 

She gasped and coughed half way through, “He’s trying to poison me.”

“No, Mrs. Dursley, they all taste that bad,” Luna reassured her.

“Mum, your gray hairs are gone,” Dudley told her in astonishment.

“Really?” Petunia asked hopefully before a frown appeared, “I thought you said I didn’t have gray hairs.”

Dudley chuckled as his mother ran for the powder room to check her appearance in the mirror.

“Your mum must be a squib because the potion worked,” Luna whispered.

Dudley smiled in contentment, his mother would have a hard time hating magical people once she found out she was one.

Petunia seemed to forgive Luna for being magical the moment she saw her wrinkles were gone. She hid the second half of the potion in her panty drawer to keep it away from Vernon and returned downstairs to finish getting ready for dinner. 

Luna and Dudley set the table together while Petunia moved the food from its cooking pots and pans to serving dishes.

Dudley was sure that Luna knew a quick and magical way to set the table and was grateful that she was doing it the non-magical way with him.

Vernon arrived home just as Petunia was bringing out the salmon.

“Hello, all. Dudders is this your friend that you went to meet for lunch?” Vernon greeted holding out a hand to Luna.

“Yes, I’m Luna Lovegood. It’s a pleasure making your acquaintance,” she greeted.

“Lovely dear, my name is Vernon and you feel free to call me that. Are you staying for dinner?” Vernon was quick to offer.

Luna agreed and soon they were all seated around the table. Vernon said grace and then they all began eating the meal. The dinner was going well until Vernon asked Luna where she’d attended school. 

Petunia and Dudley held their breaths as Luna answered, “Hogwarts.”

“Then you’re a a…” Vernon began his face immediately turning red.

“She is a lovely girl and my friend,” Dudley stood up to answer.

“You don’t stand up for…” Vernon began to argue.

“Oh yes I do. This is my friend Luna and if I have my way, she’ll be much more than a friend so you be nice to her or you’ll be the one not being spoken to,” Dudley threatened.

Vernon began to choke in shock.

“And another thing, I’m friends with Harry now and I’d like to have him and his other friends over too. I think it’s about time that we started treating family like family,” Dudley continued in his rant.

“Dudley, they’re strange. They do magic and they’re not safe. That’s why that boy ended up an orphan,” Vernon argued.

“That’s not true, Harry was made an orphan because Voldemort tried to kill him since he was the one destined to save the muggles from him,” Luna corrected.

“What?” Vernon demanded turning to Luna.

Dudley put a reassuring hand on Luna’s waist in a show of support and glared at his father.

“Voldemort wanted to kill all the muggles and there was a prophecy that Harry was the only person who could stop him. He saved all the muggles. You should be thanking him,” Luna reiterated.

“Thank that freak! If he wasn’t doing weird things there wouldn’t be any danger,” Vernon ranted his face turning bright red.

“You’re wrong. There was always magic and there will always be magic and if it weren’t for Harry and several of his friends you would not be here. I know muggles are nice because I’ve met many muggleborn witches and wizards and I’ve met Dudley, but after meeting you, I can almost understand why Voldemort wanted to get rid of the muggles. I can’t believe Harry was still willing to help you if you treated him like this,’ Luna informed Vernon steadily.

Dudley felt pride at his girlfriend’s bravery and decided it was time to back her up, “Besides father, there are more magical people than you realize. Mum and I may not have magic but it doesn’t mean we aren’t magical, we’re just squibs – magical people who can’t do much magic,” Dudley informed his father.

Vernon fell back in his chair gasping for air.

“Vernon,” Petunia went rushing to her husband.

“Is…it…true?” Vernon gasped out.

“I only found out today. It’s why Lily was a witch,” Petunia admitted flinching as though preparing for a blow.

Vernon closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a few minutes before slowly opening them and clearly stating, “I think I owe Harry an apology.”

The months passed and Harry and Draco came to visit the Dursleys many times. A new found respect and friendship developed, strengthened by the growing relationship between Luna and Dudley. While Vernon would never feel completely comfortable around magical people, he was ready to accept them for who they were and that was more than Dudley had ever dreamed possible. Dudley was very happy for he planned to purchase a wedding ring soon and wanted his children to know their muggle grandfather too.

The End


End file.
